Stories of War Deaths
Bio In the Stories of Sodor special series, Stories of War, there was a body and engine count of 96 men, women and engines killed, not overall, but in the main deaths of the series and they are as follows: Lily (And Crew) While doing a clean up after Combat, there was a un-defused bomb still left in a haystack, and in front of that was Henry, who would have been blown up, just 2 sets of rails away from the bomb. Lily decided to play the hero card, and she heroically sacrificed herself for the experimental, green coated, tender engine, and she was killed in the massive blow, along with her crew. The death count for this was 2 People and 1 Engine. Mr. Starr and Alfred (And Crew) Mr. Starr, the prized possession and manager of the LNER's North Western Railway, was back on Sodor during World War II, and in the docks, Geoffrey and Alfred were arguing, and the Apple Green, LNER B12 was the quick thinker when a time bomb was found on one of the Vans near him. He decided to run it out in the open to save the docks and a lot of lives along with it. He was going past the Bridge, when James was on the other line, with Alfred going the other way, and just then, the ticking bomb clock had struck the timer, and the blow ended up killing, Alfred, his crew, and Mr Starr. James managed to get out of the way of the bomb's vicinity. The engines on sodor were devastated by this. The death count for this was 4 People and 1 Engine. Highbridge Bombing Highbridge was an area near the Island of Sodor, and during the Summer of 1945, an evacuation was set to be alarmed, with James and Alice nearby panicking about Gordon who was amongst the bombing of Highbridge, from the German Air Force raiders closing in on Highbridge. Gordon was taking a passanger train when he came across a tunnel realising he could stop there. Gordon said that he should stop there and wait till the air raid was over, but before they reached the tunnel, 3 of his coaches on the passanger train broke off and were stranted at a nearby, small station. Gordon said they had to go back but before they could, the German Air raid struck the coaches. The blow was so massive, it killed all 84 men and women on the 3 coaches. The Highbridge bombing contained over 100 deaths, but 84 main deaths were counted on Gordon's 3 coaches that were stranded, he felt nothing but guilt as he knew he couldn't bring those people back. Colin (And Crew) On a cold night on Sodor, Peter came back from another Air Raid, almost being killed by it. During this, Diesel realises Toby had left gunpowder vans outside in a siding. Diesel made a remark that Thomas should do it, but Colin rejected that idea and did it himself. Colin was amongst the middle of the action, and during this, the German Air Forces in the raid, spotted Colin, and saw an easy target to eliminate, and Colin's gunpowder vans went up, and so did he, his crew's lives had also been taken in the Air Raid. The death count for this was 2 People and 1 Engine. Alexander "Station Master" Jeffreys Toby was introducing and welcoming Winston back to the Island of Sodor, as he was returning to help out during the War currenty taking place in Europe. Working at Elsbridge Station nearby, was Alexander Jeffreys, better known, as Station Master Jeffreys, and he told the engines how lazy they were, and Toby didn't want to hear one more bit of these rude comments. Toby decided to have a go, back at Jeffreys, and they both went at it for a solid few minutes, before at some point in the argument, Jeffreys started to begin threatening Toby, but didn't actually get to as he suffered a fatal heart attack. He was announced dead not that long after and Toby was questioned by Joey, but didn't end up being put in Rail Gate, and it was turned out that the Station Master had been poisoned, and that man was sent to Jail. The death count for this was 1 Person. Adam Kills Coach of POW's In the final episode Atrocity, Adam starts to feel anger for what he saw in that shed, and knowing there was a Coach of captive POW's, he finally let loose and took it away. Everyone saw him going past but ignored it as they thought he must have been doing a job, but then finally they realised, when the splash and crash of the wooden coaches as they entered the sea. He had killed the Germans in that coach. Adam was not charged with murder, because Joey realeased information that all the men he killed where crooks and criminals, so he was not supposedly in the wrong for killing all those POW's on the coach. Radick Zolenka later released the information to Adam that his brother Andrea Zolenka was on board that Coach, but it was released by Joey, Andrea was also a Con-man and a thief. Death Toll unkown for this incident. Peter's Hopistal Destruction During the War, Peter stopped at a place in Germany to pick up supplies, while on the way, he lost the plot and Struck a Missile towards a German Hopistal, housing innocent patients, nurses, doctors, but there were also Germans exploiting the use of the Hospital and making it a military target. Peter went on trial for this incident, and after a hard battle, he had a few cases dismissed on grounds that it was a military target due to the Germany military using it and housing weapons there, but in the end he was charged with 15 years in railgate. The death count for this incident was 19. (Only Including Innocent People)Category:Episodes Category:Stories of War Category:Deceased people Category:Deceased Category:Engines Category:Humans Category:People Category:Steam engines Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:The Stories Of Sodor Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Original Characters